Destinée - Partie 1
by klaroline-stebekah-forever
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson et Caroline Forbes se rencontrent par hasard et, dès lors, ils ne s'imaginent plus l'un sans l'autre. Mais très vite les complications arrivent quand leurs familles découvrent leur liaison et feront ainsi tout pour les séparer. Nos deux tourtereaux pourront-ils tout de même réussir à être ensemble? Trilogie assez spéciale, j'explique tout dans le prologue.
1. Prologue

**Destinée – Partie 1**

_-Série:__ The Vampire Diaries_

_-Histoire__: Inventée_

_-Genre:_ _Romance_

_-Rating__: T  
><em>

_-Auteur__: klaroline-stebekah-forever_

_-Correctrice__: floriane13_

_-Rappel__: Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des créateurs de la série et des livres d' L.J. Smith. Je ne tire donc aucun profit de cette publication, juste du plaisir de la faire découvrir._

_-Couples:__ Klaus/Caroline_

_-Amitiés:__ Rebekah/Caroline, Esther/Ayanna_

_-Résumé:_ _Premier tome de la trilogie Destinée. À la fin du 13ème siècle, or que le monde semble retrouver des couleurs après de multitudes guerres et massacres Niklaus Mikaelson, fils du chef du village se promène à cheval comme à son habitude dans la forêt où il fera la rencontre d'une charmante jeune femme du nom de Caroline Forbes à la voix cristalline. Les deux jeunes se rapprochent drôlement même s'ils ne se connaissent que depuis peu et ne s'imaginent plus l'un sans l'autre. Mais leur bonheur va se voir être arraché quand Mikael, le père de Klaus l'oblige à honorer ses responsabilités au village et que Bill, le père de Caroline l'a contraint à épouser le fils du maire. Frustrés et en colères nos deux tourtereaux décident de s'enfuir afin de pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour. Mais des forces occultes et inexplicables, les en empêcheront en leur jetant un mauvais sort, les empêchant ainsi d'être heureux. Que va-t-il se passer ? Réussiront-ils à les battre et à être enfin ensemble ? Pour le découvrir, venez lire cette trilogie des plus entraînante et tournoyante. _

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: (Ou plutôt précision)<br>

_Bonjour à tous, bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fiction, un peu spéciale et quelque peu complexe qui mérite quelques éclaircissements:_

_Bien, alors pour commencer, il faut que je vous indique que cette fiction est une pure invention, pas de rapport avec Vampire Diaries ou The Originals. Non, oubliez de suite tout ce que vous savez sur les séries. Elle raconte un tout autre univers. Je la classerai dans ma catégorie hors-série. En fait, j'ai 4 catégories : _

_- celle qui est en rapport avec les faits de la série, _

_- celle qui reprend la série mais avec un contexte différent ou du moins qui devient de plus en plus libérée. _

_- Celle qui n'a pas de surnaturel (les héros sont de simples humains banals) _

_- et (comme celle-là) les hors-séries, c'est à dire celles dont l'histoire n'a rien à voir de ce qu'on connaît, qu'elle est indépendante (que ce soit avec du surnaturel ou au contraire humain). _

_- On peut aussi énoncer une 5ème catégorie avec celles qui peuvent être tirées de films, livres ou autres que j'apprivoiserai à l'univers des personnages de Vampire Diaries et The Originals. (Et oui y a du grabuge dans ma petite tête). _

_Enfin ceci est juste pour vous signaler les différences ainsi que pour vous avertir que cette fanfiction est assez particulière. Bref, tout ceci est un autre sujet qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qui nous concerne et nous intéresse._

_Passons donc aux détails à présent..._

_Alors voilà, cette fic se divisera en 4 tomes ou plutôt parties. Une partie pour chaque siècle. Vous êtes perdus ? Je me doute, je vais essayer d'être un minimum précis sans pour autant casser votre suspense ou votre envie. Donc comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt cette fiction raconte une toute autre histoire. Déjà Caroline et Klaus vivent à la même époque et dans le même village. Je voulais commencer dans le même siècle où Klaus et sa famille sont nés et reprendre ensuite les plus grandes périodes de la série. J'ai réalisé ensuite que ça ferait un peu trop long donc j'ai décidé finalement de couper et de débuter avec le 13è siècle où la suite sera dans un tout autre registre. En fait, pour résumer, comme énoncé dans ma longue introduction, Klaus et Caroline vont se rencontrer par hasard et tomber amoureux. Leurs parents ne seront pas d'accord et on leur jettera ainsi un sort afin de les séparer. Ce qui expliquera pourquoi ils ne seront plus dans la même période dans la seconde partie. Mais on n'y est pas encore. Bon, pour être honnête avec vous et pour que vous compreniez bien, c'est une histoire 100% klaroline, je l'ai eue en tête pendant l'été et j'ai mis un moment avant de me décider. Mais maintenant je suis lancée et j'espère sincèrement que vous me suivrez jusqu'où bout et qu'elle vous plaira. Vous l'aurez par conséquent compris, le seul couple présent et les seuls personnages principaux seront le klaroline. Bien sûr, d'autres feront leur apparition mais ce ne sera que secondaire, des nuances, rien de bien accentué et comparable. Les fans klaroline seront contents je pense._

_Voilà je pense avoir assez bien analysée. Après, j'espère ne pas avoir trop gâché la surprise de ce qui va leur arriver._

**_Personnages_**_: _

_- Comme vous le savez, il y aura bien sûr Klaus et Caroline _

_- Mais aussi les parents de Caroline (qui seront ensemble dans cette fiction), _

_- Ainsi que les parents de Klaus (aussi ensemble) ! Oui désolée, fallait bien qu'il est des parents, lol ! Mais rassurez-vous, je réserve un rôle bien spécifique à ces 2 là, qui vous les feront autant haïr que dans la série (on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes). __Par contre Mikael sera le père biologique de Klaus dans cette partie du moins, elle est assez compliquée sans pour autant que je rajoute le fait qu'Esther est allée voir ailleurs._

_- Il y aura aussi, bien évidemment, les autres originaux : Finn, Elijah, Kol et Rebekah. J'ai complètement oublié Henrik, je m'en suis souvenue seulement quand je me suis relue et que j'ai écrit que Rebekah était la dernière Mikaelson. Alors je me suis dit, tant pis la prochaine fois ! Promis je lui fais une apparition. Il n'y a pas non plus la toute première, Freya (si mes infos sont bonnes). _

_- Ayanna sera aussi présente (faut bien une alliée sorcière pour Esther). Elle sera proche de la famille et une réelle amie et confidente pour Esther. _

_- Un dénommé Cale fera aussi son apparition. C'est un forain qui a tapé dans l'œil à Rebekah mais ne restera que pour 3 ou 4 chapitres (des nuances comme je disais), _

_- Tatia (oui je sais, pourquoi elle ? C'est une surprise, vous verrez !) Elle sera une vrai garce c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Je lui réserve un rôle bien spécifique, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! _

_- Sage sera là aussi, comme vous devez vous en doutez elle aura le rôle de compagne de Finn, elle ne correspondra à rien d'autres et n'apparaîtra carrément pas. Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas encore quand elle sera dans l'histoire. _

_- Pour Stefan et Damon, eux, n'apparaîtront qu'à la fin, mais vraiment à la fin, fin, vous comprendrez quand vous y serez. Au départ, je ne voulais pas les faire venir après tout la fiction était sur le klaroline, les Mikaelson et non les Salvatore. Après j'ai pensé à un truc pas mal et je pense que ça le fera bien. On verra bien, j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas. _

_- Ah j'allais oublier ! M. et Mme Lockwood et bien sûr Tyler (oui faut bien un autre boulet, que voulez-vous) seront là aussi. _

_Par contre, pas dit que tous ces personnages seront encore là dans les autres parties de ma fic (mis à part le klaroline bien-sûr). Comme dit plus tôt, elle est en plusieurs parties qui n'ont rien à voir entre eux, mais qui a quand même une petite logique et coordination. À voir si vous voulez continuer ou vous arrêter quand vous voulez. _  
><em>Une chose est sûr il n'y aura PAS D'ELENA ! (Contents ?) Moi oui :D<em>

**_Particularités_**_: _

_Le surnaturel n'existe pas, que la sorcellerie (ben ouais pour la malédiction il faut bien, lol). Pas de vampires, pas de loups, pas de doubles Petrova ou autres, non rien de tout ça, que de la sorcellerie._

**_Autres couples__: _**

_Bien, qui dit d'autres personnages dit forcément d'autres couples et quels sont-ils ? Ben eux... Bon personnellement on s'en fiche pas mal et on les verra très peu d'ailleurs. Mais bon si ça vous intéresse de savoir à quoi vous attendre, voilà:_

_Mikael/Esther, Bill/Lise, Cale/Rebekah, Elijah/Tatia, Finn/Sage, (Klaus/Tatia), (Tyler/Caroline), Stefan/Rebekah, Elijah/Katherine_

**_Rythmes_**_: _

_Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je publierais donc ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi régulière que ma première (pour celles ou ceux qui suivent aussi celle-là). Je ferai mon possible pour être aussi rapide que possible._

_**Descriptifs**:_

_Klaus Mikaelson est l'un des 5 enfants du chef du village et a de ce fait des responsabilités. Son père a le choix encore entre trois autres fils pour choisir son successeur. Klaus espère secrètement ne pas être celui-là. Cela ne l'empêche pas de devoir supporter la lourde charge que lui impose d'être un de ses héritiers, même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire que son père lui montre beaucoup d'amour et encore moins de respect. Il subit souvent des maltraitances et paie également pour celles de ses frères et de sa sœur. Sa mère Esther est plus douce, mais tout aussi aimante et conciliante avec lui que l'est son mari. Seule sa sœur Rebekah lui montre à quel point il compte pour elle. Elijah aussi, son frère aîné veille sur le bien être de son frère mais l'a un peu laissé de côté depuis que Klaus a passé l'adolescente. Ils se sont un peu éloignés, où tous deux espèrent pouvoir se retrouver. Pourtant aucuns d'eux n'osent faire le premier pas. Finn le plus vieux des Mikaelson, se fiche complètement de lui et encore plus de Rebekah. Les seules personnes qui comptent pour Finn sont son père (il espère être choisit par ce dernier pour le succéder), sa mère ainsi que sa petite amie Sage._

_Caroline est la fille unique de Bill et Élisabeth (Lise -surnom qu'elle préfère) Forbes. Elle vient d'avoir 18 ans et espère, de ce fait être plus indépendante. Au contraire, ses parents et les villageois la traite encore comme une gamine attardée. Elle voudrait faire ses propres connaissances sur la vie, ses propres erreurs et rêve également secrètement de voir le monde. Son père est un très bon chasseur ainsi qu'un des porte-paroles au conseil des sages de la ville. Cela est dû notamment à son titre de chasseur. Sa mère, elle par contre, est bénévole en tant que guérisseuse (aide les personnes dans le besoin) et a la charge aussi d'un stand du village dont elle aime beaucoup s'occuper, laissant dorénavant à sa fille les tâches quotidiennes de la maison._

_Pourtant bien différents et ne vivant pas dans le même monde, Klaus et Caroline vont se rencontrer par hasard et découvriront très vite qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils sont âmes sœurs, oui mais à quel point ?_

* * *

><p><em>Des questions ? Je vous en prie demandez, je suis là pour ça ! N'hésitez surtout pas à souligner vos incertitudes, réclamations, avis, impressions, si jamais l'histoire vous tente ou pas, tous. Je suis à votre écoute !<em>

_Nous auteurs, les reviews on adore ça ! Cela nous motive mais aussi nous montre que ce que nous faisons vous plaît. Alors surtout n'hésitez pas, même si c'est pour dire des choses négatifs, au contraire, c'est tout aussi constructif que le positif !_

_Promis ! L'histoire commence avec le chapitre un qui ne devrait pas tarder. Je voudrais d'abord voir si mon histoire plaît ou pas. Donc oui, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! Merci à vous en tout cas, bisous. A-_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous, me revoici avec (enfin) le chapitre 1 ! _**J'ai crut que je ne pourrais le mettre en ligne que la semaine prochaine mais finalement j'ai réussit à trouver du temps pour le faire aujourd'hui.**_ Comme expliquée dans le prologue cette fic est une pure invention donc il faut que vous oubliez complètement tous les évènements de Vampire Diaries et tous ce qu'on a appris sur les originels, c'est un tout autre registre. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et attentes. Je tiens également à tous vous remercier pour me suivre et particulièrement pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont ravit. **__**Je ne pensais pas que mon prologue allait autant vous intriguer et encore moins recevoir autant de reviews (là je crois qu'elle va dépasser ma première pour ça). Mais ça me réjouit encore plus et j'espère que j'en recevrai tout autant pour les autres chapitres. Oui,**__** j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous incitera à poursuivre. Merci encore à vous tous, je vous adore ! **__** Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse la joie de le découvrir, bonne lecture ! A-  
><strong>_

_**Mais avant une réponse à vos reviews: (ce qui est légitime selon moi ! ) **_

_** Par contre je tiens à m'excuser dans un premier temps parce que je vous avez écrit un superbe récit mais, va savoir pourquoi ff n'a pas voulu l'enregistrer et j'ai du tout recommencer. J'en suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que ces réponses là vous satisfera tout autant. J'ai la rage ! C'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui, ça c'est sûr ! Bref, je vous épargne les détails. Pardon.**__**  
><strong>_

_**-**_** Yaya_:_**_ Coucou, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Voici le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il satisfera tes attentes et même au delà. Bisous._**_  
><em>**

**_- _Cinochie_:_**_ Alors voilà le chapitre 1, dis-moi ce que tu en penses. J'espère en tout cas qu'il te plaira et t'incitera à poursuivre._

**_- _Caline_:_**_ Le début est pour maintenant, j'espère qu'il te comblera._

**_- _Douceur_:_**_ Merci pour ta review et je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. La suite est enfin en ligne, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle sera aux combles de tes espérances._

**_- _Glee**_: Voici le chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira et pourra combler tes doutes. Comme je l'ai déjà souligné dans le prologue cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec celle de Vampire Diaries et The Originals, non c'est une pure invention. Oui, on est bien au 13è siècle (même si au départ je voulais les faire interagir à l'époque où Klaus et sa famille ont vécu humains). Finn a en effet une petite amie ou plutôt fiancée qui se trouve être Sage, il a bien le droit à l'amour lui aussi le pauvre. En faites, pour tout te dire j'ai un peu hésité à le faire venir dans l'histoire parce que je trouve qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans la série, enfin bref de toute façon tu verras qu'il ne sera que très rarement là. Il n'a d'ailleurs qu'une brève apparition dans ce chapitre et ensuite il n'apparaîtra... que... je ne sais même pas encore pour tout dire. Quand à Sage c'est pire je n'ai pas encore décidé, ni même imaginée son arrivée. Caroline rêve d'indépendance parce qu'elle est une fille unique et très couvée, elle voudrait voir ce que le monde a à apporter, découvrir ce qui se passe en dehors des murs de sa maison ou du village, savoir ce que le mot vivre veut dire. Oui pas d'Elena et ça ne risque pas de changer, moi aussi je la déteste et avoir enfin trouver une histoire où elle ne pourrait pas venir est un vrai plaisir. En tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira et que tous ce que je t'ai dit à put répondre à tes doutes. Quoi qu'il arrive merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à me demander d'autres éclaircissements si t'as besoin. Par contre, j'ai pas compris un truc dans ta review, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu trouvais incohérent que Caroline rêve d'indépendance à 18 ans et en étant une femme ? Tu préférerais qu'elle soit un homme ? Ah moins que tu trouves que ça ne colle pas avec l'époque du 13è siècle ?_

**_- Hlne59:_**_ Le premier chapitre est là, régale-toi ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes en tout cas._

**_- _Bonita**_: Non, pas d'Elena et c'est pas prêt de changer ! Ni dans cette partie, ni dans aucune autres ! J'ai enfin trouvé une histoire où elle ne pourrait pas interagir et croit moi c'est un vrai plaisir ! Une fic comme celle-là, c'est le rêve !_

**_- _Alina_:_**_ Merci de me suivre, j'espère que tu le regretteras pas. Tu me diras avec le chapitre 1 si ça vaut vraiment le coup et espère en tout cas pouvoir te retrouver également sur les autres._

**_- _Odessa_:_**_ _Oui c'est vrai, je trouve aussi que c'est une histoire passionnante mais bon je ne suis pas vraiment objectif. _Voici le chapitre 1, j'espère que tes impatiences seront comblés (enfin pas trop non plus, il y a d'autres chapitres tout aussi passionnants qui t'attendent)._

**_- _Mimi34_:_**_ Coucou, moi aussi je suis très contente de te retrouver également sur cette fiction. Je t'avais promis une fiction klaroline, non ? Eh ben la voilà ! Régale-toi ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira :). Oui il n' y a pas d'Elena et c'est pas prêt de changer, oh là non, elle ne fera aucune apparition, aucune interpellation, non rien, c'est comme si elle n'existait pas ! Et puis tu as raison on devra déjà supporter Tatia, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Une garce c'est bien assez ! Sans oublier qui a Tyler qui plus est, mais bon il servira qu'à rajouter plus d'action tout comme Tatia d'ailleurs. Des troubleurs de troubles, quoi ! Tu as raison, elle est très constructif ta review et j'aime toujours autant de lire ;). Tu sais c'est pas grave si tu m'as pas reconnu, je t'en veux pas. On fait pas forcément attention aux auteurs quand on lis une fic, si ça nous plaît, ça nous plaît, on fait pas vraiment attention de qui l'écrit. Oui, on s'est loupées à la frontière, pas grave on réessayera et promis ce coup-ci je met un réveil ! Je suis très impatience en tout cas de lire ce que "la fille qui parlait français" pense de ce chapitre et t'inquiète pas pour le double-post, au contraire ça me fait plus de reviews comme ça, lol :D. Allez gros bisous et à très bientôt._

**_- _CaroMikaelson**_: Coucou, ravie que l'histoire te plaise et te fasse rêver, j'espère que ça va continuer. Tu as raison le klaroline est épique et magnifique, c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! C'est à chaque fois un vrai plaisir d'écrire sur eux ! Le premier chapitre est en ligne, dis moi ce que tu en penses. Merci en tout cas pour ta review, j'ai hâte alors de pouvoir lire tes prochains avis._

**_- _Guest_:_**_ Le premier chapitre est pour maintenant, régale-toi ! J'espère qu'il te comblera et sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. A très bientôt._

**_- _Lea Michaelson_:_**_ La suite est pour maintenant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous._

**_Je tiens également à remercier Floriane13 pour sa relecture et ses corrections. Oui, merci infiniment !_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Petite info<span>: Comme je vous l'ai rabâché longuement cette première partie se déroule au 13ème siècle et, de ce fait, étant donné que je n'ai que 22 ans, je ne l'ai par conséquent pas vécu et ainsi je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de temps et de langages que je ferais. Malgré que j'adore et que je sois une vraie fan de toutes ces périodes d'aristocraties, princesses, contes et chevaliers je ne suis pas très douée ni même expérimentée pour employer toutes les manières qui se produisaient réellement à cette période là. Je ferais mon possible pour que ça colle au mieux, mais je pense que mon texte sera plus familiers qu'autre chose. Enfin, j'espère quand même que vous apprécierais mon travail._  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1: La rencontre<span>

Niklaus Mikaelson, fils de Mikael Mikaelson chef du village, se voit comme à son habitude sur son cheval blanc à galoper. Il aimait galoper, courir à dos de cheval, sentir le vent lui caresser le visage, le rafraîchir. Il oubliait tout. Ses disputes constantes avec son père, l'absence de défense de sa mère, ses frères qui l'exaspérait à toujours se ranger de l'avis de leur père. Personne n'osait se rebeller ou le soutenir, c'est également pour ça qu'il recevait plus de coups sûrement. Il se disait que peut-être, lui aussi il devait se laisser commander par son père, qu'il arrêterait ainsi de lui mener la vie dure. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer, de le contredire ou encore de le haïr pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Sa sœur avait l'air de le comprendre, mais elle ne faisait rien pour autant, quoi qu'elle commence un peu à se rebeller. L'adolescence sans doute, ou peut-être qu'elle en avait marre que son père la traite en gamine alors qu'elle venait d'avoir 17 ans la semaine dernière. Il se rappelait le jour où elle avait embrassé un garçon pour la première fois. Son père les avait surpris et était furieux, il avait enlevé toute envie de recommencer à ce garçon qui semblait gentil et appréciait Rebekah même plus que ça. Encore une histoire qui ne verra pas le jour. Elle avait été très remontée. En même temps il la comprenait, mais bon. C'était ça leur père, il était encore plus dur avec elle. Klaus se demandait si cela venait qu'elle était une fille, la seule d'ailleurs ou si c'était parce qu'elle était la dernière enfant Mikaelson. Bref, en tout cas, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui énonçait sa façon de penser sans craindre les conséquences. Il l'avait aidé ce qui lui valut une nouvelle et double correction qui plus est : une pour son audace et une pour celle de Rebekah. Mikael lui avait donné la bonne occasion de transmettre la colère qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de Rebekah contre lui. Ce qui avait fait culpabiliser celle-ci mais Klaus ne regrettait rien mis à part les coups peut-être. Cela lui avait entraîné deux semaines de convalescence. Klaus se promenait toujours dans la forêt quand il entendit une voix, non plutôt un murmure, un chant. Cette voix était si belle, si apaisante, si calme. Il s'en perdit presque et se mit à ralentir et sans s'en rendre compte, il suivit le son de la mélodie qui le conduisit à une jeune femme. Mais qui était-elle ? Elle était tellement belle avec ses cheveux longs, blond et ondulés. Ses yeux bleus l'envoûtaient qu'il perdit toute prestance qui faisait pourtant sa légende. Son sourire lui donna des frissons et le fit sourire aussi.

Caroline Forbes venait d'avoir 18 ans, elle était enfin une adulte. Ce jour elle l'attendait avec impatience. Enfin, on la traitait en adulte, en femme, comme tout le monde et non pas comme une gamine ou comme la fille du célèbre chasseur. Un des membres privilégiés du conseil du village. Finalement, ce jour qu'elle espérait tant était comme les autres. On lui demanda trois fois si elle voulait qu'on l'aide à amener les courses, on l'a salué comme on salue une princesse ou plutôt une pauvre chose fragile. On lui a ri au nez quand elle a voulu s'inscrire au concours de la moisson. Non mais sérieux ! C'est quoi leur problème ? Parce qu'elle est une femme elle ne pouvait rien faire ? Elle rentra chez elle frustrée, mais au moment de franchir le seuil de sa porte elle décida en fin de compte de se dégourdir encore un peu plus les jambes en faisant une promenade dans la forêt. Là au moins, les animaux ne se moquent pas d'elle, ils la prennent pour ce qu'elle est et la comprennent. Elle s'engouffra de plus en plus dans les bois, à tel point qu'elle n'apercevait plus le village. Curieusement, plus elle s'éloignait, plus elle souriait et se sentait bien. Elle devrait avoir peur ou quoi que soit qui l'effraie et la force à rebrousser chemin. Au contraire, elle se sentait revivre et plus en sécurité et heureuse que jamais. Elle se mit même à chanter, dévoilant ainsi les animaux qui se cachaient l'écoutant attentivement. Ils avaient l'air d'apprécier sa mélodie et ce ne fut pas les seuls, puisqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas, de chevaux pour être plus précis. S'arrêtant soudainement de chanter, elle se retourna et aperçut un jeune homme qui s'approchait d'elle. Mais qui était-il ? Et que lui voulait-il ? Elle ne pouvait donc pas être en paix ? Il descendit de son cheval et s'avança vers elle. De son côté, Caroline se surprit à constater que plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus son cœur battait la chamade. Il est vrai qu'il était plutôt charmant et séduisant. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation ou de prise de courage, le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus pour prendre enfin la parole. Il entreprit de faire ainsi les présentations.

**- « Bonjour. »** Salua-t-il. « **Je m'appelle Niklaus.** **Pardon de vous couper dans votre élan ce n'était point mon attention. J'ai entendu votre voix si charmante que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la suivre pour voir à qui elle appartenait. »**

**- « Bonjour, merci pour ce compliment. En général, je chante pour personne d'autre que moi ! Si j'avais su qu'il y avait quelqu'un je n'aurais pas chanté. »**

- Confus. « **Pourquoi cela ? Vous avez une voix divine ! Vous devriez faire profiter tout le monde de ce don si précieux. »**

**- « Allez dire ça à mon village. »** Dit-elle sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux.

**- « Que vous reproche-t-il ? »** Demanda-t-il quelque peu surpris par sa remarque.

**- « D'être une femme. »** Avoua-t-elle en le regardant contrariée.

**- « Je vois. »** La regardant intensément. « **Si ça peut vous rassurer, mon père non plus ne m'accepte pas et me rabaisse sans cesse. »**

- Fronçant les sourcils. « **Pourquoi cela ? » **Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

**- « Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que j'ose lui dire ce que je pense. »**

**- « En quoi est-ce un problème? »**

**- « Je l'ignore. »**

Se souriant de plus en plus, les deux jeunes se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Caroline fut la première à le rompre, cassant ainsi l'échange de regard qui devenait de plus en plus intense et insoutenable.

- Détournant le regard de lui. « **Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rester. » **Valsant son regard dans la direction d'où elle venait, avant de le reporter sur Klaus.** « Mes parents vont commencer à s'inquiéter. » **Annonça Caroline au bout d'un moment.

- Quelque peu déçu.** « Je comprends. Euh... » **Cherchant son nom.

- Remarquant qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom.** « Caroline. »**

**- « Caroline. » **Souriant.** « Vous avez un très joli prénom. »**

- Rendant son sourire.** « Merci. »**

**- « Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir Caroline ? »**

**- « Bien-sûr ! Ici, demain, même heure ? » **Proposa-t-elle.

**- « Ça marche pour moi. »**

**- « Bien, mais autant se tutoyer je pense, non ? »**

**- « Moi ça me va. Alors à demain très chère Caroline. »**

**- « À demain Niklaus.**

Caroline repartit en direction de son village et Klaus remonta sur son cheval rejoignant également le sien, ainsi que sa maison par la même occasion.

* * *

><p>Caroline se sentit toute drôle pendant tout le trajet. Elle avait comme des étoiles dans les yeux, des papillons dans le ventre et un sourire qui ne voulait s'effacer. Au contraire, il ne faisait que s'agrandir. Elle respirait le bonheur. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis à peine une heure et elle ressentait déjà des sentiments à son égard. Il était si beau, si charmant, si gentil et lui a même dit qu'elle avait une jolie voix. Niklaus l'avait également soutenu suite à ses représailles. En lui avouant même qu'on lui infligeait la même chose. Et si lui ne ressentait rien pour elle ? S'il ne venait pas à leur rendez-vous demain ? Son sourire s'effaça soudainement à cette pensée. Elle rejeta cette idée en secouant la tête, se convainquant qu'elle se faisait des films. <em>'' Mais non Caroline, c'est lui qui te l'a demandé. Il ne t'aurait rien proposé s'il ne voulait pas te revoir. ''<em> Caroline arriva enfin chez elle. Sans plus attendre, elle franchit le seuil de sa maison embrassant ses parents au passage, qui fut étonnés de la voir si souriante et pensive.

**- « Caroline ? Ça va chérie ? »** Demanda Lise

**- « Très bien. » **Jeta un regard surpris.** « Pourquoi ? »**

**- « Non pour rien ! Tu m'avais l'air triste en début d'après-midi et là tu es... »** Commença par déduire Lise avant de se faire couper par son mari qui finit ainsi sa phrase.

**- « …Rêveuse. »** Compléta Bill.

**- « De quoi ?** **Euh non, c'est juste que je suis contente d'avoir enfin 18 ans ! J'en rêvais depuis des années et surtout heureuse d'être votre fille. »** Déclara Caroline toute sourire en valsant son regard entre ses parents.

**- « Oh chérie ! » **Lui prenant la main.** « On est fier aussi. »**

**- « Tu es sûr que ça va ? » **S'inquiétèrent Bill et Lise en la dévisageant.

**- « Oui, et si on mangeait. » **Proposa Caroline.

- Regardant l'horloge.** « Chérie, il n'est que 18h. »**

**- « Oh ! Bien je vais préparer le dîner alors.**

**- « Si tu veux. »**

- Caroline se leva et partit vers la cuisine. « **Tu crois qu'elle a vu quelque chose de perturbant ? »** Demanda Bill inquiet suite aux agissements de Caroline.

**- « Non, je crois surtout qu'elle ne s'est pas encore remise de sa journée. »** Conclut Lise.

**- « Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Mieux vaut ne pas l'embêter. »**

**- « Bonne idée. »**

* * *

><p>Klaus de son côté, n'était pas aussi pressé de rentrer qu'il l'était de partir ou encore de revoir Caroline. Il faisait aller son cheval au trot, se perdant dans ses pensées qui étaient toutes tournées vers Caroline. Sa beauté, son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux, elle était tellement belle et magnifique ! Il se demanda si elle pourrait ressentir elle aussi des sentiments pour lui. Après tout il n'était rien, juste bon à recevoir des coups ou encore à remodeler quelques broutilles. Il se convainquis que Caroline n'aurait certainement pas accepté son rendez-vous si elle n'avait pas ressenti rien qu'un infime sentiment envers lui. A cette pensée, son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant sa propriété. Descendant de cheval, il le ramena jusqu'à l'écurie avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la demeure où son père, comme à son habitude râla suite à sa longue absence. Sa sœur se jeta dans ses bras ravie de le retrouver. Sa mère ne lui dit rien tout comme son frère Finn. En même temps, il ne parlait que très peu. Tandis qu'Elijah et Kol, eux, ne purent s'empêcher de lui lancer une vanne qui ne releva pas, même la mauvaise humeur de son père ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.<p>

**- « Tu m'écoutes petit ?! » **Protesta Mikael en voyant son fils dans la lune.

**- « Oui bien-sûr. » **Annonça Klaus sans vraiment trop y penser.

**- « Je crois qu'on l'a perdu. » **Déclara Kol en se positionnant devant son frère.** « Nik ? » **L'appelant.** « Ouh-ouh ? » **Agitant une main devant ses yeux qui avait l'air de le faire enfin revenir à la réalité.

- Sortant enfin de ses pensées.** « Hein ? Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**- « Oh rien ! On t'a lancé une pic et tu n'as rien répondu. » **L'informa Kol.

**- « Oui c'est très bien. » **Replongeant dans ses pensées.

**- « OK, je crois qu'il est délirant là. » **Déclara Kol en regardant ses frères avant de se tourner vers sa mère.** « Mère, il faut appeler un médecin. »**

**- « Ça va Kol ! Laisse-le ! Il a le droit de respirer un peu. » **Répondit Esther.

**- « Oui elle a raison. Kol laisse-le souffler un peu ! Depuis qu'il est revenu, toi et Elijah vous n'arrêtez pas. » **Envoya Rebekah en se pointant devant Klaus.** « Nik, tu es sûr que ça va ? »**

**- « Oui ça va, je vais me coucher. » **Dit Klaus en partant vers les escaliers.

**- « Te coucher ? Mais il n'est même pas 19h. » **L'informa sa sœur.

**- « J'ai du sommeil à rattraper. » **Se défendit-il.

**- « Peut-être mais... » **Le suivant.** « Nik ? »**

**- « Niklaus où tu vas? » **Demanda Esther en le voyant partir.

**- « Dans ma chambre, je tombe de fatigue. » **Lui apprit ce dernier.

**- « Mais tu n'as pas mangé. » **Lui indiqua sa mère.

**- « Je n'ai pas faim. Bonne nuit. » **Leur annonça Klaus avant de quitter la pièce.

**- « Bonne nuit ? Là c'est sûr il est possédé. » **Exagéra Kol en se retournant vers sa famille.

**- « Kol ! » **Rouspéta Rebekah.

**- « Quoi ? »**

**- « Il a du se passer quelque chose ? Je n'espère rien de grave. » **S'inquiéta Rebekah.

**- « Tu t'inquiètes pour un rien sœurette. » **S'exaspéra Kol en roulant des yeux.

**- « Bon allez ! Venez le dîner est prêt et arrêtez de penser à Niklaus. S'il ne veut pas manger tant pis pour lui. Il mangera sans doute mieux demain. » **Balança détachement Mikael.

**- « Père a raison. » **Renchérit Finn.

**- « De toute façon, toi tu es toujours d'accord avec père. » **Râla Rebekah.

**- « Rebekah ! » **La reprit Elijah.

**- « Ça va j'ai rien dit, excuse-moi. Allez à table. » **Partant vers la salle où se trouvait le repas

Klaus était toujours focalisé sur sa rencontre avec Caroline. Sans prendre la peine de manger, il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il imagina ses prochaines retrouvailles avec la jolie blonde.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bien ? Bof ? Lamentable ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Trop vite ? Je sais, il est court et pour se faire une idée c'est encore un peu tôt. Mais sinon, il vous incite à poursuivre votre lecture ? Dites-moi tout ! Pour le moment ce n'est que le rapprochement klaroline. L'action ne débutera pas encore de suite, patience mes petits sucres d'orges... Les autres chapitres sont plus longs rassurez-vous ! Ce n'est que l'amuse-gueule ou plutôt l'apéritif ! L'amuse-gueule c'était le prologue, place aux toasts à présent !<br>_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, me revoici pour le chapitre 2 qui j'espère vous plaira. **__**Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews, vous êtes adorables et vos compliments me touchent énormément. P**__****ar contre, ce que j'ai dit en info dans le chapitre 1 correspond en réalité à toute la fic et non pas seulement au chapitre en question alors, pardonnez moi si vous trouvez le langage peu conventionnel. J'espère sincèrement que vous m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que vous apprécierez quand même. ** Je vous souhaite également de passer de très bonnes fêtes et on se retrouve du coup, à présent, que l'année prochaine ! **__**G**__**ros bisous à vous tous et à très bientôt mes petits loups.**__** ;)**__** A-  
><strong>_

_**Réponses reviews:**_

- **Mallau Fictions**: _Coucou ma belle, je te remercie infiniment pour ta review et pour ta fidélité or que je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment fan du couple klaroline. Et j'espère que malgré que l'action se tourne vers le klaro tu apprécieras quand même l'histoire. Promis ma prochaine fic sera tourné sur du stebekah ou au moins sur la famille originelle._

- **Odessa**: _Coucou, la suite est pour maintenant ! Oui je sais je suis peut-être allée un peu trop vite et tu trouveras sûrement que ce chapitre aussi est un peu rapide mais après t'inquiète, promis, ça ralentira, enfin du moins pour un temps. Pour le moment ce qui compte c'est leur rapprochement et leur complicité. Rebekah est inquiète pour son frère, oui, toujours ! Que serait une histoire sans cet état de fait ?_

- **Hlne59**: _La suite est pour maintenant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu ne penseras pas que je vais trop vite._

_- **Alina**: Je sais, je suis peut-être allée vite avec le coup de foudre mais bon ils sont âmes sœurs, le grand amour n'attend pas. Pour être franc, j'ai fais ça un peu comme ça mais en réfléchissant bien j'aurais du exploiter un plus leur rapprochement. Enfin bref, tant pis, j'espère que ça que la suite te plaira quand même, suite qui est pour maintenant !_

- **Caline**: _Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère vraiment que mon histoire va te plaire encore davantage de chapitres en chapitres. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et le 3 encore plus, j'ai même dut le couper en 2 parties c'est pour dire. Enfin voilà la suite, j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas que les choses vont trop vite et que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant pour ne pas dire plus que le précédent_.

- **Yaya**: _Coucou ma grande, merci infiniment, non pas pour ta review mes TES reviews qui m'ont ravit ! C'est très gentil de me rassurer surtout que je suis une fille qui doute souvent d'elle, donc n'hésite pas à continuer ;). Je suis très heureuse que tu es aimée mon coup de foudre, tu as raison ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre et au moins comparé à la série dans ma fic on le verra ! La suite est pour maintenant, régale toi ! J'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Merci de tes compliment et de me dire que je l'ai bien écrit, j'apprécie énormément. Je t'embrasse bien fort et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire ta prochaine review. A bientôt._

- **CaroMikaelson**: _Coucou, oui le chapitre était court mais t'inquiète les autres seront un peu plus long. Je suis très contente que le chapitre t'es plut et j'espère que ça continuera dans cette lancée. Il est vrai que la scène de la rencontre klaroline peut être comparé à un walt disney, mais moi j'aurais plutôt dit la belle au bois dormant, non ? Avec le chant, les animaux, son prince arrivant sur son cheval blanc, son éclat, le coup de foudre, la malédiction (bon elle est pas encore là mais ils peuvent pas vraiment être ensemble donc ça revient un peu au même). J'avoue qu'on pourrait vite se laisser aller et rêver. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Gros bisous et à très bientôt._

-** Camelia Bella**: _Désolé pour le peu de longueur qui avait, le chapitre 2 est un peu plus long et le 3 encore plus. Merci en tout cas pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. En effet c'est le but de vous mettre en haleine pour vous inciter ainsi à continuer, ça marche ? Gros bisous et à bientôt._

- **Cinochie**: _Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'es plut, la suite est pour maintenant j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Désolé pour la rapidité du klaroline, enfin j'espère que l'histoire te combleras quand même malgré cet état de fait._

- **mimi34**: _Coucou ma belle, alors voilà je réponds à ton tome II (lol). Oui j'ai pensé très fort à toi pour cette fic qui j'espère te plais, mais t'inquiète ce ne sera pas la seule, j'en est tout un carnet sur eux et exclusivement sur eux. Oui c'est peut-être vrai que tu déteints un peu sur moi, mais je t'assure que Tatia et Tyler seront les personnages typiques à détester (un peu plus français là, non?) Oui moi aussi j'aime pas Elena et c'est un vrai plaisir de ne pas penser à où je vais bien pouvoir la mettre celle là dans l'histoire ? Pour ce qui de Klaus ne t'en fait ça ira, ce que je veux dire c'est que bien sûr il a pas une famille facile et son père s'opposera toujours à tous ses choix, mais, son amour pour Caroline va le sauver et puis il a sa sœur aussi qui l'épaulera quoi qu'il arrive. Tu trouves que je suis allée trop vite pour le klaroline qui sont déjà accro l'un de l'autre à peine rencontrés ? Personnellement j'ai commencé à l'écrire comme ça, les mots sont venus tous seuls et j'ai trouvé ça pas mal, mais après, t'inquiète pas ils ne vont pas non plus se jeter l'un sur l'autre, du moins pas encore. Le verbe "appréhender" s'écrit comme ça mais bon je t'avoue que oui la langue française n'est pas souvent facile et, il paraît même que c'est la plus dur à apprendre. Un nom de meuble Ikea ? Pourquoi pas. Perso un meuble comme ça je l'achète pas, j'en est pas besoin en même temps et ikea c'est pas bien. Bien à monter, mais pas bien à démonter. Figure toi que sans le vouloir tu as trouvé une intrigue de la fic mais je ne te dirais pas laquelle, sinon où serait le suspens ? Sadique ? Oui je l'avoue ! Mais ça tu le savais, lol. Pour ce qui est de Mikael et Esther ce que je peux dire c'est qu'ils sont fidèle à la série. Ne t'en fait pas, j'adore tes romans et comme tu l'as dit c'est notre truc et ça me plais ;). Et soyons honnête ma réponse aussi est un vrai roman. Oui c'est noël qui arrive et j'adore ça, cette période de fête, de joies, c'est juste géniale. Ce qui manque ? Facile, la neige ! Quand est ce qu'on aura un vrai noël comme dans les films ? Merci en tout cas pour tes échanges et je t'embrasse aussi très foooooooorrrttt. Passe de très bonnes fêtes de fins d'années et à bientôt. Pour ce qui est de ton PS je crois que finalement j'ai pas besoin d'y répondre, vu, que j'ai poster un chapitre de L'Amour au surnaturel en début de semaine, mais la prochaine fois sera pour la rentrée. Voilà bisous. ;)_

- **Lea Michaelson**:_ La suite est pour maintenant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

**Je remercie également floriane13 pour ses corrections.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: Une journée interminable<span>

Klaus s'éveilla de bonne heure ce matin, en même temps vu l'heure où il s'était couché, il avait suffisamment dormi. Il était toujours aussi souriant et rêveur que la veille. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées sur la belle Caroline dont il lui tardait de revoir. Il se leva et s'habilla avant de descendre dans le salon, à la vue de l'heure qu'il était, personne n'était encore debout. Le soleil faisait à peine son apparition et Klaus décida dès lors de se dégourdir les jambes dans le jardin avant de se diriger vers l'écurie et de s'occuper de son cheval. Il était à présent presque onze heures et toute la famille était debout. Rebekah commençait notamment à s'inquiéter de l'absence prolongée de son frère, et entreprit alors de partir à sa recherche. Elle le trouva près du lac de leur propriété, jouant à faire des formes avec l'eau. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit près de lui sans rien dire, l'observant uniquement. Elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose mais n'osait lui en parler. Elle le connaissait que trop, si elle lui en touchait un mot elle ne réussirait qu'à le brusquer et à se faire réprimander par la même occasion. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas, alors elle attendit qu'il remarque sa présence et qu'il engage le dialogue.

**- « Quoi ? » **Dit Klaus au bout de deux minutes de silence tout en se retournant vers sa sœur avec une mine contrariée.

**- « Rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de te tenir compagnie ? » **Lui affirma-t-elle de façon à ne pas l'énerver davantage.

**- « Si c'est à propos d'hier, j'étais fatigué et avait besoin de repos. » **Indiqua-t-il afin de se débarrasser des regards questionneurs de sa sœur.

**- « Je comprends et je n'ai rien dit. »**

**- « Bien. Alors que fais-tu là ? » **Toujours aussi contrarié.

**- « J'ai bien le droit de passer un peu de temps avec mon frère, non ? » **Lui annonça-t-elle sarcastiquement.

**- « Est-ce la seule raison ? » **Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

**- « Bien sûr. » **Mentit-elle tout en engageant un autre sujet afin de ne pas se trahir ainsi que pour détendre son frère.** « Tu as encore manqué un repas et n'ose pas dire que tu étais fatigué parce que c'est faux. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier midi et tu dois être affamé. » **S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**- « Je... Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter le regard de reproche de toute la famille. » **Confia Klaus ce qui était enfin une révélation honnête.

**- « Surtout de père. » **Précisa Rebekah avec un regard intense.

**- « Oui. » **Prononça-t-il en détournant son regard d'elle et le reportant ainsi vers l'étendue d'eau.

**- « Tu m'as manqué au dîner hier soir. » **Avoua-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule avec la sienne avant de poursuivre tout en soufflant de lassitude.** « Père, Finn et Elijah n'ont fait que parler de la réunion du conseil qui a lieu cet après-midi et tu connaît Kol. »**

**- « Oui, ça devait être mémorable. » **Sourit-il.

- Ahurie.** « Mémorable ? Mortel tu veux dire et pas dans le bon sens. » **Se plaignit-elle.

**- « Je suis là à présent. » **Se rapprochant d'elle tout en lui souriant.

- Lui rendant son sourire.** « Oui tu es là. »**

Ils étaient toujours assis là, près du lac, à proximité où Rebekah le regarda le temps que lui avait son attention sur l'eau. Il regardait les formes de l'eau, le calme des jardins et le peu de mouvements et d'air qui s'y dégageait. Rebekah remarqua également que Klaus avait l'air plutôt soucieux et perdu, ce qui lui donna de nouvelles craintes à son égard encore plus que celles qu'elle avait habituellement.

**- « Tu es sûr que ça va ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**- « Oui ça va ne t'en fais pas. »**Lui répondit-il en reportant son regard et son attention sur elle

**- « Très bien et si... »**

Rebekah commença à engager un autre sujet, quand Mikael débarqua à son tour dans les jardins et à leur rencontre les coupant ainsi dans leur échange et dans leur bonne humeur par la même occasion. De sa voix grave, il ne tarda pas à rouspéter, faisant donc retourner vers lui Klaus et Rebekah.

**- « Niklaus ! » **Appela Mikael en levant la voix faisant ainsi retourner Klaus et Rebekah.

**- « Oui. » **Lui répondit Klaus en se levant et se dirigeant vers lui.

**- « Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard. » **Lui apprit-il.

**- « Pour ? » **Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

**- « Le conseil. » **Précisa-t-il.** « Si tu avais été présent lors du dîner hier soir, tu aurais su qu'il a lieu cet après-midi et je ne peux être en retard. » **Sermonna Mikael à l'intention de Klaus.

**- « Mais il n'est même pas midi. » **Protesta Klaus afin de se défiler.

**- « Oui je sais, mais on a encore beaucoup de choses à mettre en place avant l'ouverture. »**

**- « Et en quoi serais-je utile ? » **Voulant à tout prix trouver un moyen d'y échapper.

**- « Parce-que t'es mon fils et tu as le devoir de m'accompagner. » **Lui déclara-t-il remonté.

**- « Mais Elijah et Finn ou Kol ? » **Étonné qu'il veuille de lui.

**- « Elijah vient aussi, Kol a un cours et j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que ce soit toi qui vienne plutôt que Finn. Je l'ai chargé d'une autre corvée en attendant. »**

**- « Mais pourquoi ? » **Essaya-t-il de nouveau. Ce qui ne réussit qu'à énerver plus son paternel qu'autre chose.

**- « Parce que je l'ai décidé. Tu n'avais qu'à pas manquer le dîner hier soir ! Maintenant dépêche-toi de te préparer et de sceller ton cheval ! On part dans 15 min. » **Lui ordonna-t-il

**- « Mais... mais... je n'ai pas mangé. J'aurais voulu au moins prendre... » **Tenta-t-il encore de le convaincre mais Mikael ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

- Le coupant en levant la main brusquement ce qui le fit sursauter.** « Ça suffit ! Tu n'avais qu'à faire honneur de ta présence. » **En colère.** « Puisque tu as l'art de manier le jeûne, ça ne te gênera pas de rater encore un repas. On mangera plus tard. À présent file te préparer ! » **L'incitant à partir se préparer.

**- « Très bien. » **Obéit Klaus tout en baissant la tête de mécontentement.

Klaus se tourna vers sa sœur et lui adressa un maigre sourire qui en disait long et partit en direction du manoir se préparer. Rebekah quant à elle, lui avait rendu son sourire avec la même intensité et compatissait à son supplice. Elle était restée à côté de lui muette tout en observant péniblement la scène qui s'était jouée devant elle. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider, mais dès que leur père avait une idée en tête, nul ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Même sa femme n'y arrivait pas et de toute façon dès qu'il s'agissait de Niklaus, Esther se rangeait toujours bizarrement du côté de son mari. Cette contrainte donnait aussi l'occasion à Mikael de punir son fils alors évidemment il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Klaus à toute allure avait pris une veste, embrassait sa mère, scellait son cheval puis avait également dit au revoir à sa sœur avant de monter sur son cheval et de rejoindre ensuite Elijah et Mikael qui se trouvèrent également sur les leur. Ils attendaient patiemment Klaus, qui une fois arrivé jusqu'à eux, purent donc partir tous les trois vers le village. Rebekah les regardèrent s'éloigner où Klaus lui accorda un dernier regard avant de le focaliser sur la route et vers son père qui engageait le dialogue. Rebekah les avait suivi du regard jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus visibles puis rentra ensuite dans la demeure où sa mère ne tarda pas à l'appeler pour ses corvées quotidiennes.

* * *

><p>Caroline se réveilla ce matin-là le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait fait un si beau rêve qui bien évidemment portait sur Niklaus et leur rendez-vous qui approchait. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir y aller maintenant mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure et en plus elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Elle devait d'abord préparer et prendre son petit déjeuner, aider sa mère au marché, apporter le repas de son père, faire ses corvées de l'après-midi. Seulement après ça, elle pourrait enfin revoir son beau prétendant qui ne faisait que la faire sourire et rougir à chaque pensée. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était habillée d'une belle robe et était dorénavant dans la cuisine où ses parents s'y trouvaient également et purent constater qu'elle était encore toute joyeuse et dans la lune. Ils remarquèrent aussi qu'elle était vêtue plutôt élégamment pour un jour si banal qu'aujourd'hui. Aucune fête ou célébration n'était pourtant prévue. Alors pourquoi Caroline avait-elle mise cette robe ?<p>

**- « Bonjour. » **Dit-elle tout sourire et toute rayonnante en apercevant ses parents.

**- « Bonjour chérie. » **Répondit Lise en levant la tête vers elle où elle remarqua sa tenue ce qui la surprit.

**- « Tu es ravissante. Oui très jolie, un peu trop même pour un jour comme les autres. » **Lui fit-elle remarquer en valsant son regard vers son mari qui restait muet.

- Se regardant.** « Oh oui ! Pardon je n'ai pas fait gaffe. » **Se tournant pour repartir dans sa chambre.** « Je vais me changer »**

**- « Très bien. » **La regardant partir avant de l'arrêter soudainement.** « Euh Caroline tu es sûr que ça va ? » **Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**- « Oui. Pourquoi ? » **Surprise de sa question.

**- « Parce que tu sembles si rêveuse que ça paraît suspect. Tu es malade ? » **Prit enfin la parole Bill inquiet lui aussi sur le comportement troublant de sa fille.

**- « Non je... je... » **Ne trouvant pas ses mots et voyant toujours le regard ahuri de ses parents. Elle fronça les sourcils et leur annonça d'un ton sûr d'elle.** « J'ai bien le droit d'être rêveuse et souriante, non ? Vous préférez que je pleure ? »**

**- « Non. Bien sûr que non c'est juste que... » **Regardant sa femme qui le regardait aussi tout en l'incitant à s'arrêter en vue du trouble de Caroline.** « Non oublie » **Prononça Bill en lui adressant un maigre sourire.

**- « Je... je monte. » **Leur montrant la direction des escaliers avant de regarder sa mère.** « J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je t'aiderai après. » **Déclara Caroline avant de reprendre sa course vers sa chambre.

**- « Très bien. » **Acquiesça Lise.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux heures que Klaus, Elijah et Mikael se trouvaient au village. Mikael avait ordonné à ses fils de rester dans l'ombre et d'observer afin qu'ils puissent comprendre la responsabilité de chef. Klaus et Elijah étaient assis en retrait en train de regarder un clan d'hommes et de femmes se disputant sur divers problèmes plus stupide les uns que les autres. Enfin du moins de l'avis de Klaus parce qu'Elijah, lui, semblait s'intéresser à ses enfantillages. Il écoutait attentivement, était concentré, attentif et presque passionné. Klaus, lui au contraire, s'ennuyait au conseil des sages, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler sur sa chaise ce qui troubla son frère qui essayait d'écouter les échanges de la salle. Klaus essayait de réprimer ses bâillements mais rien n'y faisait, il ne lui tardait qu'une chose que le conseil se termine et qu'il puisse enfin partir pour son rendez-vous avec Caroline.<p>

**- « Niklaus ? Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Demanda Elijah en le voyant gesticuler dans tous les sens sur sa chaise.

**- « Rien, c'est rien, j'ai mal aux fesses c'est tout. » **Lui annonça Klaus sachant que c'était faux, ce qu'Elijah comprit et il lui fit une drôle de tête.** « Bon d'accord je m'ennuie, pas toi ? » **Admit-il.

**- « J'essaie de m'intéresser à la réunion. C'est notre héritage. » **Lui déclara Elijah fier.

**- « Tu parles d'un héritage. » **Se moqua Klaus avec un regard qui complétait ses dires.

Elijah allait lui répondre mais une vieille dame assisse juste devant eux se retourna à leur encontre et leur fit un chut, tout en les fusillant du regard et en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

**- « Désolés. » **Dirent les deux frères en chœur.

La vieille dame ne leur répondit pas et se replaça à sa place initiale reportant ainsi son attention sur l'assemblée tout comme Elijah et Klaus. Ils purent également remarquer le visage de contrariété et presque de fureur de leur père, qui bien évidemment s'adressait plus à Klaus qu'à Elijah. Il allait encore subir les conséquences de ce manque de discipline et endosser par la même occasion celle de son frère.

* * *

><p>Klaus et Caroline passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à imaginer leur rendez-vous en attendant que les heures passent, un peu trop au ralentit à leur goût.<p>

Klaus essayait toujours de faire semblant que toute cette ribambelle l'intéressait or ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, ça l'exaspérait au plus au point et avait hâte que ça se termine. Caroline, elle, de son côté, avait apporté le repas de son père où il ne lui restait plus qu'à emmener la charrette chez le réparateur. A faire le ménage dans la maison et après elle pourrait enfin filer à son rendez-vous qui lui tardait tant.

* * *

><p>Le conseil se terminait enfin dans la plus grande joie de Klaus, un peu trop peut-être et se reprit avant qu'il ne se fasse démasquer par son père mais trop tard pour qu'Elijah ne le remarque pas.<p>

**- «Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser.» **Réprimanda Elijah.

**- «C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant plus de 4h.» **Lui répondit Klaus sur le même ton tout en lui faisant une grimace.

**- «Pas assez. Qu'est ce qui t'impatiente tant ? » **Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

**- «Rien.» **Dit-il sans vraiment être convainquant, ce que son frère remarqua.

**- «Tu mens. Écoute je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive ou ce que tu comptes faire mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir.» **Lui déclara-t-il sans même essayer de savoir ce qui cachait.

**- «Mais j'y comptais pas.» **Lui envoya-t-il désespéré.

**- «Tu réalises au moins que ça, c'est important pour père.» **Critiqua Elijah.

**- «Je m'en fiche. Père par ci, père par-là, et moi alors je ne peux pas vivre pour moi ? C'est ma vie, pas la sienne, ni la tienne.» **Lui balança-t-il de plus en plus fort ce qui le soulagea.

**- « Je suis désolé Niklaus mais je crains que tu n'es guère le choix. » **Lui indiqua-t-il.

**- « C'est pas juste ! » **Se lamenta-t-il.

**- « Je sais. » **Compatit-il.

Elijah lui fit un maigre sourire de compassion et de compréhension, où Klaus ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre qu'un pénible souffle de regret et d'injustice. Un grand silence fit ensuite son arrivée entre les deux frères avant que leur père ne débarque vers eux, cassant ainsi le silence mais surtout leurs échanges.

**- « Bon, c'est bon on peut rentrer, allez venez. » **Se dirigeant vers les chevaux avant de remarquer que seul Elijah le suivait.** « Niklaus ? On s'en va ! » **Lui déclara-t-il de façon froide.

**- « Partez devant, j'ai des choses à faire. » **Annonça Klaus.

- Ahuri.** « Pardon ? Non tu m'as assez humilié au conseil, j'ai dit on s'en va alors on part ! » **Lui ordonna-t-il de manière plus autoritaire et d'un ton plus dur.

**- « Et moi j'ai dit que je vous rejoignais. » **Ne s'apaisant pas devant lui.

- En colère. « **Ne pense pas que je vais me gêner de te faire la leçon. Témoin ou pas. » **

**- « J'ai subi votre conseil alors je crois que je peux décompresser à présent, non ? »**

Klaus lui avait déclaré cette phrase sans vraiment le vouloir, mais au fond il ne le regrettait pas même si cela n'avait que réussit à provoquer et à énerver davantage Mikael. Elijah lui par contre ne savait que faire pour cesser cette effusion de colère dans les yeux de son père mais également dans ceux de son frère qui semblait être encore plus remonté.

**- « Pardon ? Subi ? Mon devoir de chef et votre devoir de fils ainsi que votre futur héritage est un tel fardeau pour toi ? Petit. » **Balança Mikael en insistant sur ''Petit'' afin de le rabaisser.

**- «Non...» **Klaus commença à lui répondre quand Elijah se mit enfin à répliquer. Il coupa son frère se plaçant ainsi entre Niklaus et Mikael.

**- «Père, ce que Niklaus veut dire c'est qu'on est resté enfermé pendant des heures.» **Se tournant vers Klaus qui le regarda surprit.** «Et qu'il a besoin d'un peu d'air avant de rentrer.» **Reportant son attention vers son père.** «Et j'avoue que moi aussi je ne dirai pas non.» **Fronçant les sourcils.** «Vous devriez vous aussi vous refourguer un peu, ça vous ferez du bien. On rentrera après.»** Elijah se rangea du côté de son frère, le défendant ainsi.

**- «Oui tu as raison après tout on n'est pas pressé.»**

Suite à la réplique d'Elijah, Mikael se mit curieusement à se détendre et lui avait répondu d'une voix calme tout en le regardant. Mais quand il valsa son regard sur Klaus son expression changea et son ton froid et dur refit ainsi son apparition.

**- « Tu as jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit après tu te débrouilleras pour manger, dormir et vivre. Est-ce clair ? » **Menaça-t-il.

**- «Très. Merci père.» **Lui répondit Klaus assez surprit de son changement de réaction.

**- « Moi je vais faire un tour à la taverne. Soyez prudent ! » **Regardant ses fils chacun à leur tour avant de le bloquer sur Elijah.** « Et ce que j'ai dit à Niklaus vaut aussi pour toi. » **Avec un regard intense et lourd.

**- «Oui père, merci.» **Lui sourit Elijah.

**- «Allez disparaissez.» **Secouant la main vivement afin d'accentuer sa phrase.

Elijah et Klaus marchèrent vers leurs montures. Une fois arrivé à l'endroit où elles y étaient attachées, Klaus se tourna vers son frère et décida de le remercier de son intervention si soudaine. Il n'aurait pas cru que ça arriverait un jour et pourtant, comme quoi, il le surprendrait toujours.

**- «Merci Elijah. J'ignore comment et pourquoi, mais merci.» **Lui sourit Klaus.

- Levant une main.** «C'est bon ça va, que ce soit la dernière fois.» **Le regardant droit dans les yeux.** «J'ai jamais voulu me mêler de tes conflits avec père. J'ignore pourquoi tu le provoque autant et je m'en fiche, mais soit prudent, à force tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts.» **Le prévint Elijah.

**- «Oui je sais et personnellement je ne le provoque pas. Je me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds c'est tout.» **Commençant à sceller son cheval.** «J'y vais.» **Il se retourna encore une fois vers son frère.** «Merci encore.» **Le remercia-t-il une dernière fois.

**- «Soit prudent.» **Lui dit-t-il en le regardant monter sur son cheval.

**- «Toi aussi.» **Répliqua le cadet avec un grand sourire ironique.

**- «Très drôle.» **Souriant à sa blague.

Ils échangèrent un petit rire avant de se séparer. Klaus partit en direction de la forêt. Elijah monta à son tour sur son cheval vers la ville voisine afin de voir ce qu'elle offrait de plus qu'ici. Quitte à décompresser autant le faire jusqu'au bout et en profiter pour trouver quelques idées nouvelles de rénovations ou de changements. Qui a dit que le plaisir ne se mélangeait pas avec les affaires ?

* * *

><p>La journée était enfin terminée et Klaus pouvait donc enfin se rendre à son rendez-vous, qu'il attendait avec la plus grande impatience. Il galopait à dos de son cheval vers la forêt lointaine où il arriva quelques minutes après au lieu convenu et put ainsi apercevoir Caroline qui arrivait aussi à toute hâte. Il descendit alors de son cheval se mettant à sourire tout en se dirigeant à sa rencontre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, même les cheveux dans tous les sens et ses joues qui rougissaient au fur et mesure qu'il s'approchait. Oh oui, elle était de loin la plus belle femme que la terre lui avait été donné de voir. Il était si heureux qu'il en perdit ses moyens et n'osait lancer une conversation, ni même un bonjour ou un salut ne voulut s'échapper de sa bouche. Sans le vouloir, il posa sa main dans ses cheveux, les arrangeant au mieux et elle le remercia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était magnifique !<p>

C'est bon, Caroline était enfin prête à partir. Oh mon dieu ! Elle observa l'heure, il fallait absolument qu'elle se dépêche sinon elle serait en retard. Elle préférait être en avance au cas où il ne veuille attendre. Elle se mit du coup à courir à travers les bois manquant de trébucher entre sa robe et une branche qui se trouvaient au mauvais endroit. Elle se rattrapa et continua de courir très vite. Elle entendit le bruit d'un cheval lancé au galop, c'était lui ! Oui elle en était sûre ! Elle redoublait par conséquent sa course tout en élargissant son sourire. Elle était presque arrivée quand elle l'aperçut, il ralentissait et l'avait sûrement remarqué également puisqu'il lui sourit et descendit de son cheval. Elle s'arrêta alors de courir, finissant le chemin jusqu'à lui en marchant où il combla aussi les pas et curieusement ses joues s'enflammaient au fur et mesure qu'il avançait. Mon dieu ! Il était encore plus beau que la veille ! Est-ce qu'il lui fera toujours un tel effet ? Il lui sourit de plus belle, provoquant le sien par la même occasion et remarquant qu'il s'attardait sur ses cheveux. Elle entreprit de les toucher par curiosité et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous ébouriffés. Elle essaya de les arranger mais à voir la tête qu'il lui faisait elle ne faisait qu'aggraver plus la situation. Il posa donc sa main dans ses cheveux et les arrangea, elle le remercia et lui pour seule réponse lui sourit, elle le lui rendit avec le même éclat. Ils se dévoraient des yeux. Ça ne devait pas être humain d'être aussi séduisant !

**- «Tu es venu.» **Lança Caroline en s'approchant encore davantage vers lui.

**- «Oui, j'allais manquer ça pour rien au monde, la journée m'a même parut trop longue à mon goût.» **Lui déclara-t-il avec sourire en se déplaçant de son endroit de chute.

**- «Je partage ton point de vue.» **Lui dit-elle en le suivant.

**- « Tu es magnifique ! » **La complimenta-t-il en s'arrêtant et en continuant de la dévorer littéralement des yeux sous toutes les coutures.

- Souriant.** « Merci, toi aussi. Tu veux t'asseoir ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle en détournant légèrement les yeux, un peu gênée par cette intense étincelle qui se dégageait et devenait plus que incontrôlable.

**- «Oui bien sûr, je t'en prie.» **Lui montrant un tronc d'arbre sur lequel ils pouvaient s'asseoir.

- S'asseyant suivit de son prétendant.** « Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? » **Posa-t-elle en repositionnant son regard dans le sien.

**- «Je ne sais pas. Parle-moi de ta journée, de ta vie de ce que tu veux.» **L'incita-t-il intéressé.

**- « Bah, y a rien de bien passionnant à savoir. Je vis à l'entrée de la forêt dans une petite maison accueillante. Mon père est un grand chasseur, ma mère jongle entre du bénévolat chez des guérisseurs et sur les marchés, moi je l'aide. J'entretiens la maison et suis nulle en cuisine, et, aujourd'hui est une journée comme toutes les autres: levée, repas, manger, marchés, cours, visite à mon père, critique en tous genres, ménage et me voilà. Et toi alors ? Raconte-moi ta vie, qu'elle est-t-elle ? » **Énonça-t-elle aussi rapidement qu'une tornade ce qui ne fit qu'entraîner une nouvelle fois le sourire de Klaus.

**- «Oh pas si passionnante que la tienne.» **Lui avoua-t-il en rompant du coup son sourire.

**-«Oh je suis sûr que si.» **L'incitant à poursuivre.

**-«Détrompe-toi. Je suis l'un des cinq enfants du chef du village, on vit dans une grande maison où personne ne se connaît. Ma mère ignore tout de ma vie et s'en fiche. Mon père me déteste, mes frères n'arrêtent pas de faire de la lèche à celui-ci ce qui m'exaspère ! Ma sœur est plus comme moi, caractérielle et ne peut s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle pense. Elle est aussi le chouchou de la famille, tout le monde lui passe tout.» **Lui confessa-t-il en ne lui accordant que de brefs regards timides.

**- «Je vois.» **Baissant la tête avant de la relever vers lui. «**Je suis désolée, mais je suis sûr que tu te trompes quand tu dis que tes parents ne t'aiment pas.» **Tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser.

**- «Oh crois-moi non, dès fois je me dis que je serais mieux ailleurs.» **Renchérit-il sûr de lui.

**- « Et qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? » **S'intrigua-t-elle.

**- « Je ne sais pas où aller, ni quoi faire, je suis bon à rien, juste à recevoir des raclées. » **Avoua-t-il en fuyant son regard.

**- « Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ta seule qualité.»**

**- « Non, je suis aussi bon bricoleur et sculpteur, enfin je pense.» **Lui énuméra-t-il.

**- « C'est un début.»**

**- « Oui. Et toi alors ? Tu t'es inscrite au concours de la moisson ? » **Changeant de sujet.

**- « Non. » **Articula-t-elle un peu gênée par sa question.

**- « Pourquoi ? Tu es douée !**

**- « J'ai le trac et en plus personne ne veut d'une gamine comme candidate. Ils me traitent tous comme une chose fragile à protéger.» **Se désespéra-t-elle.

**- « D'un tu n'es pas une gamine, de deux tu dois leur montrer que tu peux te débrouiller toute seule et de trois le trac ça se dépasse. **La rassura-t-il.

**- « OK, je me présente si toi tu oses reconstruire un lien avec ta famille. **Marchanda-t-elle.

**- «Euh Caroline... **Déconcerté.

**- « Quoi ? Donnant donnant.» **Présenta-t-elle avec un léger sourire coquin.

**- «Tu ne connais pas ma famille.» **Lui dit-il simplement ce qui cassa le jeu de sa belle.

**- «Non, mais une famille est une famille, aussi imparfaite soit elle, elle est unique et il faut la préserver.» **Lui affirma-t-elle.

**- «Très bien, et j'assiste à la représentation.» **Chipota-t-il.

**- «Ah non non non ! Si tu viens je vais encore plus avoir le trac.» **Se braqua-t-elle en secouant la tête et les mains.

**- «Donc le marché ne tient pas.» **Déclara-t-il en croisant les bras l'air déçu.

**- «Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste.» **Rechigna-t-elle.

**- «Donnant donnant.» **Lui répéta-t-il.

**- «Très bien. T'es dur en affaire.» **Finit par abdiquer Caroline.

**- «Très.» **Lui sourit-il.** «Tu sais avec mon frère Elijah, on était très proche quand on était enfant, très complice, j'ignore comment on s'est éloigné. Maintenant, on est comme des étrangers. Quoique tout à l'heure, il a pris ma défense devant notre père, il m'a soutenu au lieu de s'abaisser devant lui. Ça m'a rappelé cette époque.» **Lui confia-t-il en passant de la bonne humeur à la mélancolie.

**- «Peut-être que vous redeviendrez aussi proche.» **Le consola-t-elle en posant sa main sur un de ses bras ce qui fit relever la tête de son compagnon vers elle.

**- «Peut-être, j'espère. **Regardant puis caressant sa main posée sur son bras.** «J'ignore pourquoi je te dis tout ça, surtout qu'on se connaît à peine, en général je parle de mes problèmes à personne, je les enfouis.» **Lui révéla-t-il en reposant son regard sur elle.

**- «Tu dois avoir suffisamment confiance en moi, des fois on se confie plus facilement à des étrangers qu'aux personnes les plus proches de soi.» **Lui indiqua-t-elle.

**- «Oui sans doute, je sens que je peux tout te dire.» **Lui annonça-t-il ce qui la fit sourire.

**- «Tu le peux, je ne les dirai à personnes. Tes secrets sont bien gardés.» **Lui montrant son cœur.

- Rigolant à son geste avant de plonger son regard sur elle.** «Merci Caroline.»**

**- «Je t'en prie.» **Se perdant dans ses yeux azur.

Klaus et Caroline sombrèrent dans le regard de l'autre et ce coup-ci personne n'avait le courage de rompre cette étreinte qui devenait de plus en plus romantique. Klaus se rapprocha petit à petit de Caroline, se penchant vers sa bouche où la jeune femme suivit la cadence provoquant ainsi un baiser doux, charmant et tendre. D'abord innocent et attentionné, il s'arrêta un peu trop tôt pour chacun d'eux. Les faisant de ce fait sourire avant que Klaus ne reformule un autre baiser. Celui-ci était plus approfondit et également plus intense que le premier mais tout aussi tendre et sincère. A la fin de celui-ci, Klaus garda son visage proche de celui de Caroline, collant son front au sien.

**- « Wouah ! » **Prononça Caroline avec le sourire en rouvrant ses yeux.

**- « Quoi ? » **Replongeant son regard sur elle tout en gardant un sourire éclatant.

**- « Non rien je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de garçon ? » **Sourit-elle espiègle.

**- « Quel genre ? » **Se désorienta-t-il.

**- « À profiter de la situation. » **Lui annonça-t-elle ironiquement

Elle lui avait signalé ça gentiment et de façon ironique mais Klaus ne semblait pas avoir compris. Il se trouvait embêter d'avoir osé profiter d'elle et cherchait un moyen de se rattraper. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et encore moins perdre le peu de sympathie qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle le coupa et lui prouva que son geste n'était en aucun cas un acte désobligeant pour elle, ce qui le rassura et le combla tout autant.

**- Quoi ? Euh non... **Embarrassé, cherchant à réparer son erreur

- Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche.** Je plaisante Niklaus.**

**- Appelle-moi Klaus. **Lui souffla-t-il.

**- D'accord Klaus, j'ironisais. Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour. **Lui apprit-elle avec sourire.

**- Non pas vraiment, en même temps avec un père comme le mien. **Se justifia-t-il en ne déviant pas son regard du sien.

**- Père ? **Revenant à la réalité.** Oh mon dieu ! Il est quelle heure ? **Se mettant à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

**- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? **La regardant faire.

**- Je dois rentrer! Ils vont s'inquiéter, et peut-être que toi aussi. **Lui affirma-t-elle en reportant ensuite son attention vers lui.

**- Oh là-dessus ça m'étonnerait. **Témoigna-t-il en restant sagement assis sur son tronc le temps que Caroline rassemblait ses affaires pour repartir.

**- Klaus, ta promesse. **Lui rappela-t-elle.

**- Désolé, j'essayerai. **Se levant.** Et n'oublies pas la tienne. **Remémora-t-il à son tour.

**- Ah oui c'est vrai. **Lâcha-t-elle en s'arrêtant et repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait promis.

**- C'est quand la moisson ? **Interrogea-t-il.

**- Dans une semaine. **Lui répondit-elle.

**- OK très bien ! J'y serais. **Se rapprochant d'elle puis l'embrassa.

**- Je dois y aller. **Dit-elle encore collée à lui et toute sourire.

**- Oui à demain alors. **Souriant aussi tout en restant toujours aussi près d'elle ce qui n'aidait pas Caroline à se décider à partir.

**- OK à demain. Toujours même heure et même endroit ? **Questionna-t-elle en réussissant enfin à s'éloigner un peu de lui.

**- Oui ne changeons pas les habitudes. Au moins personne ne viendra nous chercher ici, c'est le paradis. On s'y installe ? **Suggéra-t-il mi- ironique, mi- sérieux.

**- Klaus ! **Le reprit Caroline

**- OK très bien. **Se repositionnant à quelques centimètres d'elle.** Bonne chance et à demain ma princesse. **Lui susurra-t-il ce qui la fit vibrer.

**- À demain. **Souriant à son surnom qu'elle trouva charmant.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se sépara de lui à grand regret. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa maison en jetant quelques coups d'œil vers son nouvel amant avant de s'engouffrer trop dans la forêt pour l'apercevoir. Klaus la regarda partir jusqu'à qu'elle ne soit plus visible. Reprenant alors ses esprits, il remonta sur son cheval et repartit vers chez lui à toute hâte. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, et il devait être de retour avant les derniers rayons du soleil tombé. Il était arrivé juste à temps, Elijah l'attendait dans l'écurie. L'aîné afficha notamment un visage contrarié tout en ne faisant aucun bruit, ce qui fit d'ailleurs sursauter Klaus quand il remarqua sa présence.

**- Mais t'es malade, tu m'as fait peur! **Lui reprocha-t-il.

**- C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de t'aider en venant en retard. **L'accusa-t-il.

**- Je ne suis pas en retard ! Regarde, le soleil est encore là. **Le contredit-il en lui montrant encore les éclaircis à l'extérieur de la grange.

**- Très drôle, tu joues avec le feu Niklaus ! Ne compte plus sur moi pour t'aider ! **Le réprimanda-t-il.

**- Comme si je pouvais compter sur toi jusque-là. **Le critiqua son cadet.

**- Ouais, c'est ça fait le malin ! Après tout c'est ce que tu fais de mieux. J'en ai marre, fais ce que bon te semble ! **Le blâma-t-il agacé en se retournant pour partir.

Klaus ferma les yeux, il était allé trop loin. C'était son problème, il ne savait jamais se taire, pour lui tout avait forcément un sens, une explication et si on pouvait régler les conflits par l'ironie, il le faisait. Il ressemblait à Kol pour ça. Mais Elijah ne fonctionnait pas pareil, il n'était pas du tout comme ça, pour lui les règles étaient faites pour les respecter et les honorer et non les enfreindre. Il repensa néanmoins à sa promesse faite à Caroline: _« Si tu fais ton possible pour reformer un lien avec ta famille, je veux bien me présenter à la moisson. »_ Il devait essayer de respecter le terme du contrat, pas seulement pour faire plaisir à sa douce ou pour qu'elle puisse faire partager son don de la musique et lui prouver que sa voix mérite d'être entendue. Non, pour lui, pour qu'il puisse retrouver une connexion avec sa famille, qu'il puisse enfin se sentir bien, ici, chez lui et non pas enfermé ou renié.

- L'arrêtant. **Attends ! Elijah je suis désolé. **Lui exprima-t-il ce qui fit tourner son frère vers lui.

**- "Pardon ?" **Pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que son frère présente des excuses.

**- " Je suis désolé pour mon comportement. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé, avant on était si proche. Maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne, qu'on ne fait que vivre dans la même maison, d'être ton opposé et non ton frère. " **Lui exprima Klaus.

**- "Oui tu as raison. Je regrette aussi cette époque, où je devais sans cesse te surveiller pour ne pas que tu fasses trop de bêtises ou pire que tu meurs. Pour info, on a toujours été opposé l'un de l'autre, c'est peut-être ça qui nous reliaient tant ou encore qui nous a séparé, on s'est perdu de vue."**

**- "Il est trop tard pour se retrouver ?"**

**- "Je...''**

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer que son père rentra dans l'écurie, se dirigeant vers eux et récriminant Klaus par la même occasion, ce qui ne changeait pas tellement de son habitude. Klaus avait beau faire tout ce qu'il veut, Mikael trouverait toujours quelque chose à redire et un moyen de le discriminer. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il agissait comme il le faisait, qu'il arrêtait de tout faire pour satisfaire son père puisqu'il perdait son temps autant qu'il se fasse réprimander pour quelque chose. Mikael lui reprocha cette fois-ci son retard, même si théoriquement il ne l'était pas. Les deux frères se retournèrent alors sur lui en l'observant et l'écoutant se plaindre de l'attitude de son fils. Elijah attendit la fin de son discours pour riposter quelque chose, pour prendre la défense de son frère, il n'était pas coupable et il lui devait bien ça. Lui aussi voulait retrouver leur complicité d'autre fois.

**- "Ah t'es enfin là ! Je peux savoir où tu étais ?! " **Devenant presque agressif.** " J'en ai marre de toi ! " **Lui exprima-t-il en se mettant de plus en plus en colère**. Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, je t'accorde un peu de liberté et encore monsieur n'est pas capable de revenir à l'heure ! Ça suffit j'en ai marre, tu es puni ! Tu dormiras ici et demain tu... **Elijah le coupa.

Finalement Elijah n'attendit pas la fin du discours de son paternel et l'interrompit avant qu'il eut le temps de finir, ce qui le surprit sur le coup mais le laissa tout de même parler. Klaus aussi fut stupéfait par la réplique de son frère, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne à sa rescousse.

**- "Non père ! Vous vous méprenez, c'est ma faute ! Il était là à l'heure, je l'ai retenu. Je voulais son avis sur.." **Cherchant une excuse...** "...Sur ce que vous avez dit cet après-midi au conseil qui m'a intrigué et après on a varié sur nos courses de chevaux quand on était jeunes. On n'a pas vu le temps passé, je suis désolé. Si vous devez punir quelqu'un c'est moi, non Niklaus." **Lui énuméra-t-il ce qu'il semblait marcher.

**- "Très bien! Puisque c'est ça, demain vous m'accompagniez au village pour la journée." **Imposa-t-il.** "On a encore des choses à faire avant la kermesse." **Se tournant vers son aîné.** "Elijah si tu as des choses à dire sur le conseil parles en à moi et non à Niklaus." **Se retournant ensuite vers le cadet avec un ton insultant.** "Il n'y connaît rien, lui." **Refaisant face à Elijah.** "Je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre et de souligner ainsi ton intérêt puisque qu'apparemment tu es le seul." **Se repositionnant vers Klaus.** "Et quant à toi Niklaus, ça ira pour cette fois mais tu aideras ta mère et Rebekah à préparer la fête de la moisson." **Valsant à présent son regard entre ses 2 fils.

**- "Allez, rentrer à présent, on dîne bientôt, à moins que tu sois encore trop fatigué pour ça ! " **Râla Mikael.

**- "Non ça va, on peut y aller." **Lui répondit uniquement Klaus.

**- "Attendez Père, ça devrait être moi de corvées, pas Niklaus." **Protesta Elijah

**- "Non Elijah, t'en fait pas ça va." **L'arrêta son frère en posant une main sur son bras.

- Étonné par son intérêt.** "T'es sûr ?"**

**- "Oui. On en parle plus tard." **Se frottant les mains.** "À table !"**

Klaus lui avait sorti cette réplique afin de passer à autre chose ne voulant et ne pouvant pas non plus lui dire la raison. Il voulait y aller juste pour pouvoir apercevoir Caroline entre deux tentes ou ruelles. Après ceci, il quitta l'écurie et se dirigea vers la maison laissant son frère et son père en plan. Elijah restait encore sidéré suite à sa dernière remarque. Mikael remarqua son trouble et se retourna ainsi vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il avait.

**- "Il est de plus en plus bizarre, il veut préparer une fête." **Toujours aussi déconcerté par le comportement de son frère.

- Voyant sa stupeur. **" Tout va bien fils ? "**

- Secouant la tête.** " Oui je vous suis. "  
><strong>

Les Mikaelson encore dans l'écurie, retournèrent donc à l'intérieur de leur demeure où le dîner était prêt et le dégustèrent ainsi tous ensemble. Rebekah était contente de revoir Klaus qui semblait encore plus heureux que depuis son départ.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre 2 un peu plus long, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Trouvez-vous que ça va trop vite ? Je n'espère pas, parce que ce n'est pas prêt de ralentir entre eux. Maintenant, ils sont plus proches que jamais. Dans le prochain, c'est l'organisation de la kermesse. Mais en attendant, je vous en prie, dites-moi si ça vous a plu et si vous êtes impatient de lire la suite ?<em>


End file.
